Girls day out
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: The girls go out to have a little fun before the Perfect Soldier puts a rain on their parade.


****

~~~*~~~

"Girls day out."

By: Dreamer

****

~~~*~~~

The guys were sitting on the couch watching a football game. You're every day kind of guy, right? You better be agreeing! Hilde, Cloud, Sally, Relena, and Vera walked in the living room.

"Hey, guys!" Relena called out to them. "We're having a 'girls day out,' no guys or boys allowed. Is there anything you'd like or want?" She asked.

"No! You can't go." Zechs said emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands and gave the others the container.

"She's coming with us," Cloud threatened him. "Lets go," she finished.

They walked off and pilled into Van that was waiting out side for them. When Heero knew they were at least about a block away, he jumped up out of the spot he was sitting in and left. He walked outside and got into his GMC low rider. He finally tracked them down to the mall.

When they entered JC Penny's, Relena got the feeling that someone was watching her. Hilde, Relena, and Sally felt a slight breeze when they picked up a perfume bottle. They looked behind themselves and saw nothing there.

"What was that?" Relena thought out loud.

"It was someone walking by," Hilde said and placed the bottle back down on the counter followed by the other two.

"That can't be, look," Relena said she gestured to area that they were standing in.

Cloud and Vera were on another counter checking out thick bracelets and chokers. But other than the people who worked there, on one cloud of passed them. The people who were working, they were still as stone and when you looked like you had a question... their tails were tucked between their legs and they ran off in the other direction. It was funny when you chased them through the store until you pinned them into a corner with nowhere to go.

"_Man, she's onto me_," Heero thought.

The others walked over to Vera and Cloud and began to check out the items with them. Hilde ended up wandering over to the clothes and plucked an outfit from the rack and went into the dressing room. When she came out, she thought she saw Heero?

"Heero?" She questioned out loud.

"What about Heero?" Relena asked her.

"I thought I just saw him, that's all. My mind is playing tricks on me again," Hilde answered.

Then everyone went to the arcade room to goof off. They were Area 51, Jurassic park, racing games and all the like, having a good time. When their money was about spent they went to the food court to get a shake or drink.

"Hilde why are you so quite?" Sally asked.

"Thinking," she replied.

"About what?" Relena asked.

"Duo, I bet," Cloud and Vera said in unison and they laughed at their thinking alike.

Hilde just let it pass and they continued fighting their way through the crowd that was crowding the food court. Relena then turned around and saw a weird watching them as they walked in the same direction. When he noticed that she was looking, he tipped his hat so she couldn't see his face any more than she already had. She then started toward the mysterious man, he tried to escape but he ran into too many people and slowed down. When she caught up to him, she removed his hat as her friends joined her.

"I knew it was you!" Relena exclaimed.

"Men," Sally snorted, "they can't stop following us around."

As she said that she hit a man not too far from her.

"Onna!" He cried.

"I swear, he could at least remember my name," Sally grumbled.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Hilde announced.

The others gladly followed her, while the men sulked off to their own vehicles. Vera and Cloud began giggling uncontrollably when they got into the Van. Hilde being irritated stared at them in an evil death glare, but it didn't faze them, they kept there giggling until they couldn't giggle any more.

"Please share what you two thought was so funny?" Hilde shot.

"When we were over at counter looking at the bracelets and chokers, we saw Heero and Wufei. So we made a bet, I bet that when you'd found out what they did, you'd be mad," Vera said.

"I made a bet that you guys would find them there in the mall, and sure enough you did," Cloud said.

"Who won?" Sally asked.

"I say we both did, it seems that a mixture of what we predicted happened," Vera said simply.

****

The End


End file.
